Year 3 - The Time Stones
This is a custom addition to LEGO Dimensions created by Surtatb2007. It has eight waves and adds two new types of packs, world packs and group packs. Story Mercenary Ronin has been hired by the Ninja to go to Master Chen's island and find the damage caused by Lord Vortech's minions. When on the island Ronin finds a map to Tiger Widow Island. He tells the Ninja and the Ninja and the Ninja call Wyldstyle, Gandalf, and Batman. After investigating the island the trio find a glowing stone. The stone sends Samukai, Skulkin, and other villains from new dimensions who were supporting Lord Vortech, forward in time to attack the trio. Franchises *Ben 10 *Star Wars *Minecraft *Nexo Knights *Marvel *Harry Potter *Percy Jackson *Overwatch *The Chronicles of Narnia *Ninjago *Legends of Chima *Creator *Men in Black *Power Rangers (Movie) *Regular Show *Bionicle *Five Nights at Freddy's *Septimus Heap *Pan *Max Steel *Nintendo *Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children *Anything from Years 1&2 *Halo *Magisterium *League of Legends *Goosebumps Waves Exclusives * Boston Comic Con Overwatch ** Winston * Chicago Comic Con Overwatch ** Tracer * New York Comic Con Star Wars **Grand Moff Tarkin * E3 Halo ** Master Chief 117 * San Diego Comic Con Harry Potter ** Luna Lovegard Wave 1 * The Empire Strikes Back Story Pack: ** Luke Skywalker + X-Wing * Bespin World Pack: ** Lando Calrissian + Bespin * Revenge of the Sith Story Pack: ** Mace Windu + Clone Turbo Tank * Star Wars Team Pack: ** Han Solo + Millenium Falcon ** Chewbacca + AT-ST * Avengers Team Pack: ** Iron Man + Hulk Buster ** Captain America + Jeep * Black Panther Fun Pack: ** Black Panther + Jet * Heroes of Olympus Level Pack: ** Leo Valdez + Argo ll + Gadget * Asgard World Pack: ** Thor + Asgard * Nico Di Angelo Fun Pack: ** Nico Di Angelo + Mrs. O' Leary * Nexo Knights Level Pack: ** Clay Morrington + The King's Mech + Clay's Rumble Blade * Five Nights at Freddy's Level Pack: ** Freddy Fazbear + Chica's Pizzamobile + Entertainment Stage * Ben 10 Team Pack: ** Kevin Levin + Kevin's Car ** Gwen Tennyson + Lucky Girl Arc * Regular Show Team Pack: ** Mordecai + Golf Cart ** Rigby + Maximum Glove * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Macy + Thunder Mace *Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Lance + Mecha Horse Wave 2 * Minecraft Story Pack: ** Gabriel + Iron Giant + Endercon * Nien Nunb Fun Pack: ** Nien Nunb + Standard Resistance X-Wing * Poe Dameron Fun Pack: ** Poe Dameron + Poe's X-Wing * Ben 10 Level Pack: ** Ben Tennyson + Ben's Car + Alien Cruiser * Nexo Knights Team Pack: ** Aaron + Arrow Striker V2 ** Axl + Tower Carrier * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Robin + Black Knight Mech * Revenge of the Sith Level Pack: ** Obi Wan + Jedi Star Fighter + Nexu * Overwatch Fun Pack: ** D.Va + D.Va's Mech Wave 3 *Power Rangers Story Pack: **Jason + Megazord * Bionicle Level Pack: ** Tahu + Ikir the Creature of Fire + Lava Beast * Bionicle Team Pack: ** Onua + Terrak the Creature of Earth ** Kopaka + Melum the Creature of Ice * Five Nights at Freddy's Fun Pack: ** Nightmare Fredbear + Fredble * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Jestro + Sparkks * Star Wars Battle Pack: ** Anakin Skywalker + Vehicle ** Darth Maul Wave 4 * Men in Black Level Pack: ** Agent J + Ford P.O.S. + Gotbot * The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack: ** Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe * Ben 10 Fun Pack: ** Rook Blonko + Tenn-Speed Cycle * Bionicle Fun Pack: ** Lewa + Uxar the Creature of Jungle * Five Nights at Freddy's Fun Pack: ** Circus Baby + Bidybab * Men in Black Fun Pack: ** Agent K + Agent K's Motorcycle *Septimus Heap Story Pack: **Septimus Heap + Spit Fyre + Gateway Wave 5 * Pan Story Pack: ** Peter + Jolly Roger + Tiger Lily's Village * The Chronicles of Narnia Team Pack: ** Peter Pevensie + Unicorn ** Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh * Goosebumps Fun Pack: ** Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car * Pan Fun Pack: ** Blackbeard + Blackbeard's Ship * Minecraft World Pack ** Alex + Nether * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** General Magmar + General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom * Overwatch Fun Pack: ** Torbjörn + Turret * Bionicle Fun Pack: ** Gali + Akida the Creature of Water Wave 6 * Max Steel Story Pack: ** Max McGrath + Turbo Car + N-Tek Area * Overwatch Level Pack: ** Soldier: 76 + Soldier: 76's Car + Battle Hacker * Ben 10 Fun Pack: ** Khyber + Crabdozer * Overwatch Fun Pack: ** Bastion + Configuration = Tank * Minecraft Battle Pack: ** Steve + Snowman ** Herobrine Wave 7 * Overwatch Fun Pack: ** Wilhem Reinhardt + Mark IV Armor Suit * Bionicle Fun Pack: ** Pohatu + Katar the Creature of Stone * Magisterium Story Pack: ** Callum Hunt + Havoc * Creator Level Pack: ** Builder + Dragon + Robot * Magisterium Fun Pack: ** Alex Strike + Automones * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Story Pack: ** Jason + U-Boat + Ms. Peregrine's Home * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Battle Pack: ** Mrs. Peregrine + Gadget ** Barron Wave 8 * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Fun Pack: ** Emma Bloom + Vehicle * Power Rangers Fun Pack: ** Rita Repulsa + Vehicle * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Fun Pack: ** Olive Abroholos + Vehicle * The Chronicles of Narnia Fun Pack: ** Susan Pevensie + Dawn Treader Category:Custom Additions